


I Don't Find You That Interesting

by carolinelamb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Fic, Bestiality, Bottom Will Graham, Bukkake, Collars, Creepy Hannibal, Dogs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOC Hannibal, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Other, PWP, Poor Will Graham, Situational Humiliation, Someone Help Will Graham, This is NOT a hannigram, Unbeta'ed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Will has a cunt, ooc will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinelamb/pseuds/carolinelamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a vaguely, hand-wavey Victorian AU Omega-verse a 17-years old Will is determined to find himself a nice wealthy alpha, take their knot and marry, a plan that goes splendid until he insults the wrong alpha. Violent, filthy porn ensues in which Will Graham is gratuitously punished and defiled in every possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Find You That Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I have sometimes encountered readers who "forget" to read the tags, then are shocked by the content of the fic they stumble into.
> 
> Please don't be this reader—I tell you this because I love you and want the best for you. Read the tags carefully, and if anything here is problematic for you, do not read. 
> 
> I promise, true to my nature, I will not deal with any of the topics in a tasteful or remotely decent way.
> 
> No one in this fic is kind. My characters are impostors who look like Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter but are actually wildly OOC. Because they're pretty.
> 
> Although there is sexual interaction between Hannibal and Will Graham this is not a Hannigram. Let me know if the Will Graham/Hannibal tag needs to be removed.
> 
> On another note, omegas in my omega verse have vaginas, but also cocks. The more the merrier I say. Also, omegas are basically cattle. I have to explain all of this, because my writing is crap.
> 
> Just in case you have overlooked this tag in the huge amount of tags I attached: In this fic you'll find spelling mistakes, bad writing but also explicit bestiality.
> 
> One day I want to write a story about human beings doing nice things like falling in love and such and being decent people but today is not the day.
> 
> ETA: Since this is unbeta-ed I detected spelling mistakes after posting this, went back and re-edited it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> PS: I got a visual for my fic from the great [Lucius Complex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex)! Doesn't Hugh Dancy just look absolutely perfect?

 

 **I Don't Find You That Interesting**  

by CarolineLamb

 

 

 

 

 

Like most omegas Will Graham had been planning to marry a wealthy alpha since his sixteenth birthday and he had excellent prospects: he was blessed with a beautiful face and a pale, unblemished body many alphas were _dying_ to see undressed.

 _It is just too funny,_ thought Will as he applied a drop of the scent a perfumeur had specifically composed for him, _how silly alphas are when it comes to omegas._

He dabbed his perfume onto the pulse points behind his ears and onto his throat—his own scent, his own pheromones taken from him during his first heat, distilled and mixed into a little potion using expensive oils and essences. A friend, another omega, had told him that he had caught an incredibly wealthy alpha using that scent—diluted with the oils the heat scent could not be picked up but was powerful nonetheless.

If he was smart, stayed levelheaded and used his heats, his charms and good looks to his advantage he would have a rich husband or wife in no time.

On his way to his tailor to pick up an order of gloves, he ran into a broad-chested alpha. He inhaled the alpha scent deeper than he wished to, then stepped back.

The gentleman alpha in question was a little taller than him, brown-haired, older, with odd, reddish eyes, and sharp features.

Outrageously the alpha did not apologize immediately and step aside but stared rudely at his neck and his throat, inhaling.

„Are you ... smelling me?“ Will asked incredulously.

The man stepped back, his eyes flickering over Will's features.

„Apologies,“ he mumbled in a foreign accent, then held the door open for him. Will, incensed over the alpha’s rude behaviour, swept into the shop without looking at him.

 _Maybe he smelled that drop of heat,_ he thought, for a moment darkly amused, but reassured himself immediately, _No it's not possible._

Still, he felt conscious about himself the rest of the day, and strangely … aroused.

 

He met the man a few days later at Alana Bloom’s soiree. Jack Crawford, his owner, and an alpha who had an agency introducing unmarried omegas to possible partners, dragged him from one possible suitor to another. Will, slightly drunk from the punch Lady Bloom served, amused himself by being rude to them.

Crawford gritted his teeth and told Will a few times off, but didn’t dare to outright scold him. Will was too valuable. If Crawford closed a deal, he would receive probably 10.000£ for Will, a lot more money he had spent on him a year ago, when he bought him off his father’s hands fresh from the boat.

He had to endure an oily, glib asylum’s director named Chilton, who had an overly eager look on his face and wore too much cologne. Chilton's attempts at being suave or charming amused him and he laughed. After a few minutes Will simply walked away, fuming over Crawford’s bad tastes. What a depressing character! And how he lusted after Will. It must be even more disgusting to have his hands on him! Will shuddered internally.

Somewhere in the crowd he spotted Matthew Brown, one of his sweeter, younger admirers who had been making moon eyes at him since they had been introduced a year ago. Unfortunately Brown was not rich enough.

Finally Crawford pulled him aside and told him to be on his best behaviour, then proceeded to introduce him to the man who had so rudely sniffed him a few days ago. Even his name, Hannibal Lecter, was ridiculous, Will decided, a sad, lonely, older alpha, probably widowed. Surely he could do better than that.

Crawford spoke with Hannibal Lecter, flattering him shamelessly. Lecter addressed him a few times, but Will pretended not to hear him. He could not wait to get away from here, and he was quietly angry at Crawford. Why he would think Will would be remotely interested in someone as old as Hannibal was beyond him.

„Would you please do me the honour of having lunch with me one of these days?“ Hannibal asked him. Crawford’s eyes were literally glowing with warmth.

„Maybe,“ Will said dismissively, scanning the crowd for more interesting people, „sometimes …“

„How about this week?“

„Maybe,“ Will replied coldly, turning away.

„We could become friends,“ Hannibal smiled, „I would love to get to know you.“

Will rolled his eyes, „I don’t find you that interesting," he said much louder than he had intended to.

Lecter stiffened.

The silence that sank over that part of the room was deafening. Will nearly regretted to be so rude, but seeing Crawford’s face flush red in embarrassment and anger was too funny.

(Crawford’s eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. It was actually a fascinating sight.)

Lecter smiled warmly. „You will,“ he said with an amused glint in his eyes.

People around them resumed their conversations, but from their smiles it was clear, that Hannibal Lecter was du jour’s joke. Poor older alpha being dismissed and made a fool by a pretty omega.

„Brown,“ Will called out and nearly laughed, when he saw how Brown literally threw himself into the masses of people, scurrying over the room just to obey Will’s call.

„Mr. Graham, what a … pleasant surprise,“ he said breathlessly, the sweet little boy. Will smiled at him, and Brown’s eyes grew larger, „get me a drink, I’m dying of boredom and thirst.“

Brown turned on his heels to get Will his drink.

„That is what I call service,“ Will said to Hannibal and Crawford, then left them standing there.

 

By Friday night Will had forgotten the incident.

He got dressed for a visit with a handsome french, divorced Alpha lady, a lady du Maurier, who was presumably worth a few thousand pounds a year and an exquisite beauty. He had met her at the opera a few days ago, and she had immediately taken a liking to him, invited him to sit in her box and later even asked him to have supper with her.

He was nearly in love.

Being invited to visit on a day her salon wasn’t even open, was terribly adventurous, and he was dressed for the occasion. He should not allow her to take his virginity, but he scented himself carefully. Should she move in for a kiss, she would smell the diluted smell of his first heat and it would … encourage her.

She was also childless, and he wondered if he should let her have him and impregnate him—forcing her hand. She was not too old, but in an age where she would maybe appreciate the idea of a little family.

The idea of him being taken by her aroused him. She looked as if she would have a slim, pink cock, an elegant penis. He imagined her breasts on his back, while she was knotting him, imagined reaching back and grabbing her soft thighs.

(He did read sinful, erotic novels at times, pleasuring himself with his fingers so he knew a little about sex.)

After a moment's thought Will dabbed some more perfume onto his neck and his collar bones.

It was rare for female alphas to leave their omegas after knocking them up (although his own mother had done exactly that—knocked up his father and left him pregnant)—they mostly behaved honourable.

The sound of the door knocker roused him from his thoughts. She had sent him a carriage, and after a last glance in the mirror, his impeccably coiffured hair, his very light, subtle make-up, a little rose scented salve for the lips, and black color on his lashes to deepen the blue of his eyes, he walked out of his modest apartment and down the stairs.

He looked pretty and adorable, he thought, the perfect image of the sweet, virgin omega.

The coach man held the door for him, and helped him into the carriage.

The inside of the carriage was lightly scented, a typical alpha trick to make omegas feel more comfortable. How sweet! He smiled at his reflection in the polished carriage window.

Perhaps she was a bit desperate.

The drive to her villa was not too long, but he fell into a light slumber. He woke up when the coach man opened the door and his face was hit with the cool wind. He felt lightheaded and had to hold on to the man’s arm for a moment.

The impressive front doors opened and he was led through a large marble hallway. Surprisingly he wasn’t led into the salon but past it, through the courtyard, and then into another hallway. The tall butler opened the door for him, then left quietly.

It was silent—in the distance he heard the oak doors to the courtyard being closed, which slightly alarmed him, but then, when she intended to seduce him tonight, maybe she was careful about being caught, discreet.

The thick doors on the other side of the room with the leather upholstery opened and he plastered on a smile to greet Bedelia du Maurier but to his shock it was Hannibal Lecter who entered.

„Lecter?“ he asked incredulously, „what is the meaning of this? Where is lady du Maurier?“

Lecter’s face was a blank mask.

„Lady du Maurier? Why would you want to see her?“

„This is her house,“ said Will, „and I am her guest.“

„How interesting,“ Lecter said, „this is my house. I invited you to my house, you agreed and I sent a carriage to pick you up and bring you to me. Do you not remember?“

„Of course I don’t remember—this never happened!“ Will began to feel fear. Lecter seemed so cold—his smile so inhuman.

Lecter approached him, until he stood very close, then slowly pulled out a cream coloured envelope out of his breast jacket.

„In fact,“ and he showed Will the letter, „this is your handwriting. Your seal.“

Will stared at the letter, read the content. He knew he would have never agreed to such a scandalous invitation.

„This …“ he said after a while, „this is outrageous.“

Lecter smirked.

Then suddenly he bent close to Will.

„I can smell your sweet, little cunt,“ he whispered into his ear. His hot breath on the skin below his ear made him squirm.

„How dare you,“ he gasped and took a step back.

Lecter pursed his lips.

„Your little secret, Will,“ he said in a conspirational tone, „that little concoction of the slick and the sweat of your first heat, mixed with carrier oils, preservatives and …“

Lecter took Will’s wrist into his hand and sniffed it.

„Italian orange, vanilla, a slight hint of cinnamon.“

He threw Will’s hand back.

„You know what you are doing.“

How had Lecter sussed out the exact ingredients of his perfume? He had told no one, save for the perfumeur.

Will felt increasingly scared, beginning to sense that Lecter had dishonorable intentions.

„Dr. Lecter,“ he said, in a small voice. It would not do to further antagonise this man.

He forced himself to think straight.

„If I have insulted you … please accept my apology,“ he said, carefully taking one step after the other back, towards the door.

„Despite your efforts to appear like one and your level of maturity, I assure you are not a child,“ Lecter said. His tone was deceptively quiet—almost polite.

„What do you mean?“

Lecter began to circle him, like a predator his prey. Will felt a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, on his body.

„It means, you are responsible for your actions, and a simple, childish ‚Sorry‘, a pitiful apology delivered in your little boy voice won’t suffice.“

Lecter turned his back to him, and Will took his chances—he ran towards the door at the other side of the room. Just before he could reach the handle, he felt Lecter’s grip on his hair, the other hand grabbed his silk tie and he was yanked back. He tried to scream, but his air circulation was cut off and only a whimper escaped his throat. Lecter dragged him back into the middle of the room, flung him down, then kicked him so he sprawled in an undignified heap onto the ground, his arms and legs spread.

Sobbing and shaking with panic Will tried to crawl away.

„Please,“ he said again, realizing he was begging now.

This could not be happening. He felt tears in his eyes.

„You rude, little, silly omega,“ Lecter said softly. He squatted down beside Will, and this time pulled him back on his hair like a dog. Will looked up into dark, glinting eyes.

He realised that Lecter was intent on forcing himself onto him. This alpha would violate him and there was nothing he could do. Physically he was no match for him.

„Whatever you do to me, I won’t care for you,“ he said, sniffing.

„Do I look as if I care?“

Hannibal’s face seemed so polite, so impassive.

Better to appease him, Will knew, but it was so hard when all he wanted to do was to scream for help.

„No. No of course not,“ he said as demurely as possible, „I would just like to appeal to your sense of honor, to your decency, Sir.“

Lecter smiled, pulling out a small vial from his breast pocket. Then, with a movement so fast, Will didn’t even see it, he unstoppered it. Gripping Will’s jaw violently and holding it open, he poured the content into his mouth. Will shrieked and clawed at Lecter, tried to spit out the poison, but Lecter clamped his mouth and his nose shut until Will had no other choice than to swallow.

Lecter released him, watching him curiously now, as Will panted and gasped for breath.

„What did you give me? Will I … will I die now?“ he asked.

Lecter’s smile grew warm, and the skin around his eyes crinkled. He let go of Will, who slid bonelessly to the ground, as his body began to warm. When he moved he realised his cunt was slightly wet.

„Are you not warm in your clothes?“ he asked instead of answering him.

When Will tried to get up, his underwear rubbed against his genitals and an electric shock of pleasure shot through him. A strange sound filled the room, and then Lecter smirked. He realized that he had just emitted a lustful moan, and shocked, pressed his hand onto his mouth.

Within moments he felt so hot, the heat was unbearable. His underwear was soaked, sticking to his skin.

Lecter was behind him, carding his fingers through Will’s locks and Will leaned into the touch.

Oh, God, what was he doing?

He felt himself shuddering. As he moved, he felt how swollen his cunt was, how wet his holes were. It was hard to focus, to see. His nipples were rockhard, sinfully caressed by the silk chemise he had chosen to wear.

Again he moaned.

„The advantage of this heat inducing serum is that the effect is almost instantaneous. Usually a few drops are enough, but you had the entire vial,“ Lecter smiled gently.

He stood above him, the alpha musk driving Will crazy by now. He heard what Lecter had just said, but had difficulties to attach meaning to the words, as his body succumbed to the artificially induced heat.

He fumbled with his clothing. He needed … he needed to be touched. His holes felt so empty, and he badly needed to clench around something, anything. None of his heats before had been that intense, that wild. With self-disgust and shame he smelled his own cunt juice and slickness.

Will began to claw at Lecter’s legs, panting. Lecter, brushed his hand over his crotch and Will could see the outline of a huge, hard cock.

„Is this what you need?“ he asked.

Will nodded, unable to speak.

Every breath he took brought a new wave of pleasure and heat and want. It was a never-ending torture.

_No! Stop this madness!_

His mind railed at him and he tried to crawl away again. This time Lecter did not come after him.

When Will pulled his knees under his body, a renewed shiver went through his cunt and through his asshole.

„Oh god,“ he moaned, finally giving in, and instead of trying to get to the door, began pulling his trousers off.

He heard Lecter laugh at the sight of his silk underwear. Shame flooded him.

Was he really doing what he was doing?

Cool air hit his bared ass, his wet, heated cunt, so swollen the lips rubbed against each other.

„Take off your shirt,“ Lecter commanded and sobbing Will obeyed. He pulled the thin fabric over his head, moaning at the sensation of the silk gliding over his over-sensitive nipples.

„Play with your nipples,“ Lecter said, and again, Will complied. He raised both his hands up and cupped his omega breasts. They were beautiful, softer and a bit larger than other typical male omegean chests if not as big as female omega breasts. As a matter of fact a number of his male omega friends (and some of his female friends) had expressed admiration and jealousy when they had seen his chest uncovered. His nipples were karge and rose-coloured, the flesh soft, white and inviting. Now they were raised and hard and almost as red like his lips.

Whenever he squeezed his nipples he felt his cunt clench and release more hot wetness.

Frantically Will began to fuck his little, bare cunt with his fingers. As he inserted his finger there was a sloppy, wet noise and mortified he saw that a puddle of his slick was on the marble floor between his legs. His inner thighs were glistening with wetness.

Lecter stood leisurely, and Will, mindlessly hoping to be knotted, whimpered and moaned, turning around, presenting his holes.

Instead of getting down to his knees and fucking him, Lecter merely kicked Will like a dog.

„Did I allow you to finger yourself?“ he asked.

Will snapped out of his drug-induced stupor for a brief moment and horrified looked down at himself, at what he was doing—fingering himself naked in Hannibal Lecter’s house like a whore. He commanded himself to stop but found he could not—his cunt clenched around his fingers, refusing to let go, and every moment felt so good. Even worse, he began to stroke his asshole with a third finger, spreading its slick around.

„Oh god,“ he moaned.

Lecter continued to watch him with an expression of quiet, amused triumph.

„So desperate for a knot, bitch?“ he asked.

„Please,“ Will pleaded desperately, „please knot me.“

He raised his ass up, offering himself to Lecter, fucking himself with his fingers.

Lecter snorted in disdain. Then shoved Will with his boot away, kicking his bare ass. Will whimpered in humiliation and pain.

„I don't think so,“ Lecter said curtly, walking demonstratively away and seating himself in an armchair in the other end of the room, „you humiliated me in front of my alpha friends, insulted me in the rudest way possible, I am quite positive I won’t put my knot anywhere near your worthless cunt.“

„I am sorry,“ Will wailed, „I’m so sorry, please please knot me. I’ll do anything!“

„Anything?“ Lecter slowly opened his fine wool trousers, stroking his hard cock. Will’s eyes were glued onto them. His cock was so large.

He needed to be bred so badly.

He lifted his pleading gaze to Lecter’s face.

„Spread your legs,“ Lecter said, and Will did so. He felt self-conscious about his cock. Although still smaller than an alpha or beta cock, it was bigger than other omega cocks, and far from being the pretty button of a clitoris that most omega women possessed.

A large cock was something alphas or betas were proud of, displaying them sometimes in tight trousers, but a source of shame for omegas. Most omegas, and Will was no different in this regard than his fellow omegas, desired to be blessed with cocks as small and pretty as possible.

He sobbed his shame, when he saw Lecter looking at his erection.

„You have the cock of a slut, did you know that, Will?“ he remarked.

Will nodded, tears leaking over his face.

„I’m so sorry,“ he whispered.

„You might even be able to penetrate yourself with your own cock,“ Lecter observed, „might as well learn how to do this, because after tonight no one will ever want to breed a wanton, worthless slut like you.“

Will found himself apologizing again, apologizing for his ugliness, for his wantonness, crying while he held himself open.

Lecter snorted, still leisurely stroking his cock.

„Well if you beg nicely enough I’ll let you taste my cock,“ he offered.

With every inhale of air, Will’s lust increased, spread like wildfire through his body. Every time he moved his fingers in his sopping cunt, an electric current of pleasure went through him, but it was not enough and he needed so much more.

„Please,“ he said, disgusted by the neediness in his voice. Lecter was disgusted too, he could see it in his features, his cold eyes, „please. I am so sorry I was rude to you.“

It was hard to get words out by now—Will was getting lost in the sensations of his body.

Lecter shook his head in mock dissapproval.

„You are a filthy cockslut, Will Graham, nothing more.“

Will knew Lecter was right and he nodded eagerly. Maybe if he behaved well enough, Lecter would have mercy with him and shove his cock into his hungry, wet cunt.

„Your cunt is so red and swollen, you are quite the sight.“

Will pressed his face onto the tiled marble floor and raised his ass even higher, unable to resist his omega instinct—he looked over his shoulder at Lecter.

Lecter scrutinised him, then he snapped his fingers like one would at a dog, beckoning him to come closer. Will crawled on all fours towards Lecter, ashamed about the amount of cunt juice running down his thighs, the faint squelching sound his swollen cunt made when he moved.

Will had never sucked cock before but he had often imagined it, and often practiced on the slim alabaster dildo he kept hidden in a box under his bed when he was fingering himself.

The reality was overwhelming—the smell of Lecter’s cock was delicious. He opened his mouth, licked over the glans. He had to open his mouth very wide to accommodate that thick alpha cock, then tried to move forward and back, to let his lips glide over the frenulum. Lecter though deftly grabbed Will’s head by his hair and pushed him onto his cock, then proceeded to brutally fuck into his mouth and throat. Will felt the glans against the back of his throat.

Now and then Lecter paused, rubbed his wet cock all over Will’s face, then slid it back in. Will felt Lecter’s ball grow taut, felt the heavy cock in his mouth and throat spasm. Lecter pulled it out, holding Will’s face in place then something hot, bitter and salty covered his face. Will kept his mouth open, and Lecter’s last shot went onto his tongue and coated his lips.

Instead of repulsing him, the taste and smell made his cunt clench even more.

„You like this so very much, Will,“ Lecter commented. A bulge was forming at the base of Lecter’s knot, impressive in its size and thickness, even though he wasn’t fucking an omega cunt. How big would it be if he were fucking Will?

Will shuddered, opening his mouth wider to at least taste it, but Lecter pushed him away and walked to a wooden chest. He retrieved something and returned to Will, who was still on his hands and knees, arching and whining. He reached down, yanked Will’s head up to show him what he had in his hand.

It was a collar.

It was shabby, worn leather, smelling faintly of dog. Will knew what Lecter intended to do with it, and recoiled.

„No,“ he said, but Lecter ignored him.

„Only fitting for a cockhungry bitch like you,“ he said, fasting the collar around Will’s neck, admiring his work. He grabbed a handful of soft curls and pressed Will’s face into the puddle of come on the floor, that was dripping down from Will’s face and mouth, much like an errant dog.

Will sobbed again.

„Now be a good bitch and clean up the mess you made,“ Lecter ordered. Will found he or his body could not resist his orders, not even if he wanted to. There was still a tiny part in him screaming at him to stop, to refuse, to try to run.

Will began to lick and Lecter returned to his arm chair, watching him.

 _I’m licking the floor like a dog,_ Will thought desperately, and worse his cunt was not only swollen and aching but dripping.

He could not get enough of the salty taste, and to his horror he heard himself moan and whine while lapping Lecter’s come from the floor.

He was so lost in cleaning up with his tongue, he did not hear the doors open. He registered Lecter’s steps in the back of his mind and when Lecter returned again he did look up.

A black huge dog was next to Lecter’s legs, panting.

„You don’t deserve my cock or any alpha cock for that matter“ Lecter said, „but I’m not cruel. Sluts like you need to be knotted and bred, so here I have a solution for you.“

Will whimpered, crawling backwards. He shook his head frantically.

„Please, no,“ he whimpered. The dog was huge, larger than Will.

As he backed away from the dog, the dog rose and followed him, sniffing. A renewed wave of heat went through Will.

„I can’t lose my virginity to a dog,“ he begged desperately, and at that Lecter laughed.

„Oh you will,“ he told Will fondly, „you will lose everything. At the end of this night you will be nothing than a receptacle for cock, a mindless hole and you will unquestioningly take what is given to you.“

„God, please no,“ Will whimpered, fresh tears leaking out of his eyes. Even as he was sobbing, the tingling in his nipples, in his cunt and his hole was unbearable and he arched and writhed. The dog held his head high, inhaling Will’s omega scent.

„Please,“ Will whispered, „I told you … I am sorry. I am so sorry for what I said. I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness but please don’t do this to me. Please have mercy.“

„But I do,“ Lecter replied gently, „Not having mercy would be to toss you out onto the street, naked and covered in semen as you are now, tie you to the next pole and leave you there, wanton, in heat, gagging for cock. How long do you think until you spread your legs, until you beg anyone, any random passer-by to knot you, regardless of the onlookers.“

Will wept.

„What a tedious display,“ Lecter sighed. He snapped his fingers at the dog, and the dog straightened up, then approached Will, growling. Will realised, that the dog was trained to breed.

„Rex, I promised you a new bitch,“ Lecter told the dog.

When Will tried to crawl away from the dog, the dog jumped him, taking his neck into his giant maws. Were it not for the collar, he would have sunk his teeth into the soft, white skin of Will’s throat.

„No, oh God, no,“ Will gasped. His uncontrolled sobbing excited Lecter, who smiled at him, pleased as if Will was performing a particularly good trick.

The dog, seemed to know what he was doing. He lurched forward, covered Will’s back and pressed his lower body into Will, his cock seeking for the entrance.

The heated shaft rubbed briefly over his wet, sticky thighs, then he felt it on his vulva and on the perineum. The dog whined, pulled back and Will felt the tip of the dog’s cock stabbing his hole.

„Help him,“ Lecter commanded, „help your alpha to breed you properly.“

By now Will was wracked by sobs, feeling utterly incapable to fight his own body—all it wanted was to fuck, to be fucked, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His dream of marrying rich had been so close and now he was crawling on Lecter’s floor, collared, with a dog about to mount him, and he could not help wanting it, cunt and hole leaking and dripping.

For a last time he gathered all his strength to attempt coherent speech, and to move Lecter’s heart.

„I beg you, sir,“ he said, his voice only a hoarse whisper, „this will ruin me. If I’m not a virgin any longer I cannot marry. I will be cast out. I’ll have nowhere to go. I cannot live. You are killing me. Please don’t do this to me.“

When Lecter said nothing, he took a deep breath and continued.

„Please forgive me,“ he whined, now pressing his face onto Lecter’s shoes. Lecter wanted subjugation, submission? He could have all the subjugation he wanted if he only let Will go. Everything was better than be knotted by a dog.

„Please, forgive me.“

Finally when Lecter had remained silent too long he looked up. Lecter looked at him, his expression completely blank. There was only curious, detached amusement in his eyes.

„I’ll forgive you, Will,“ he said gently.

Will exhaled.

„Oh, god, thank you, I’ll—„

Lecter reached out pulling Will up his collar, then began rubbing one of his nipples with one hand.

Will’s already frenzied lust doubled, and he cried out.

„And now help Rex to properly knot you.“

He dropped Will, wiping his hands onto his trousers. Will laid his head onto his arms and cried again but this time his tears were tears of ultimate defeat.

He felt himself crumble, felt everything that he was disintegrating. There was only his body left, his heat, and the dog.

And Lecter.

Lecter, still wearing his eery, gentle smile, squatted down besides Will and began to stroke him like someone would stroke a dog.

„Maybe it would help to tell you now, that this was always going to happen,“ he said, then ruffled Will’s messy curls. Will shook, seemingly unable to stop crying.

„There was never a possibility for you to avoid this. This was meant to happen.“

Lecter pulled Will’s head back so he could look into Will’s glassy eyes. Will had no idea what Lecter saw, but it pleased him. Lecter’s smile broadened, revealing his teeth. He reached underneath Will’s chin and caressed him here too.

Then he pulled out a pair of black gloves, and another vial which he held close to Will so he could look at it. There was a small amount of a viscous, thick, amber-colored fluid in it.

„This is your fate, my good Will,“ Lecter said, then smiled down at Will. Will averted his eyes, mostly because he could not stand to look at the false, sympathetic smile on Lecter’s face, but also because his heat made him pant uncontrollably.

Lecter patted his behind, pushed a little at it, and Will obeyed, moving forward, so Lecter had better access to his eagerly presented genitals.

He heard Lecter unstopper the vial, then felt a gloved, slick finger touch his cunt lips. They spread the fluid onto his cunt, entered him, fucked that potion into him. Lecter poured more of the potion directly onto Will’s cunt, spread it, and deposited a great amount inside Will’s body, taking care to rub that special soft on the front of the inner wall of his vagina.

„Oooh, nngh,“ Will moaned, babbled in gratitude for his touch. He started moving. Lecter snorted quietly.

„This is the essence of what I made you drink before. Once it has been absorbed by your skin your heat will increase. I don’t know however when the effect will subside—it depends on the natural wantonness of the omega.“

Will gasped as he felt the his cunt tighten. Lecter pulled out his finger, stroking and pinching his nipples.

„Oh god,“ Will sobbed, „oh god.“

He hung his head down, not even ashamed any longer how he was drooling, how he was rocking into Lecter’s touch.

Lecter gripped his ass, lovingly tracing Will’s swollen puckered hole, then inserted the coated finger into it.

„Clench,“ he commanded, and Will complied.

The potion felt sharp, like thousand tiny needle pricks where-ever Lecter had smeared it on.

Just like his cunt had tightened before, his ass felt … empty. He needed to feel something inside. He mewled and whimpered, raising his ass, shifting on his knees. Every conscious thought fled his mind.

Lecter’s finger briefly pulled out, then returned with more of that oily concoction.

His smile deepened in satisfaction, when Will’s arms gave out and he writhed on the floor, spreading his legs further apart. Lecter gripped both of Will’s slender wrists with his other hand while the other continued to massage the potion into his ass. He pushed a spot inside Will’s ass, and suddenly Will began spasming and screaming. Lecter kept pushing that spot, and to his shame Will’s cock twitched against his belly and leaked a clear fluid.

Will gasped still in the throes of this incredible feeling, but also panicking.

„Wha—?“

Everything throbbed, his ass and his cunt, but that sensation in his cock was alien. Lecter laughed.

It was manly and desired when alpha and beta cocks leaked fluid and semen, but on omegas it was considered ugly—similar to body hair, as his friend Beverley had once pointed out. Alphas and some betas had body hair and never needed to worry about shaving it, but body hair on omegas was considered unsightly.

„No,“ Will whimpered, and instinctively pressed a hand onto his erection, pressing it back into his belly. Lecter watched him, amused by his shame and mortification, then moved his fingers and Will cried out again, his ass clenching around that wonderful intrusion.

„You are so sensitive,“ Lecter observed, „such a natural slut. I didn’t need much of the potion at all to bring it out in you.“

Will looked at him with watery eyes.

Lecter was right. He must be right. Will was a nasty, ugly, wanton omega who deserved every bit of this punishment and humiliation.

„See, how much your body is enjoying itself,“ Lecter continued, „because this is the only purpose of your existence.“

With a sudden movement he stood up. Will whined at the loss of his fingers in his cunt and his ass.

„Please,“ he gritted out.

Lecter discarded his glove, then returned to his armchair. He pulled out his watch.

Will lied down on the ground, too weak to stay on his hands. Closing his eyes, he tried to will his arousal away, but it just kept growing.

He was only an inch from orgasm but the potion would not let him come—Lecter leant forward, watching him. Finally he looked at his watch again and said, „Five minutes should be enough for your skin to absorb everything. How do you feel, Will?“

Will at this point was not capable of forming a coherent answer. He let out a pitiful whine.

Lecter seemed pleased. Smiling, he snapped his fingers. Immediately the dog moved towards Will again, his paws clicking on the marble tiles.

This time Will did not protest or beg.

Behind him the dog moved forwards again, and finally, Will slowly raised his shaking hands and laid one onto the dogs flanks, guiding him.

With the other he grabbed the dog’s hard, hot dick. The dog started moving when he felt Will’s hand, then growled. Will hated, how the dog's possessive growling deepened his own shameful lust, how his body didn’t care if it was bred by an alpha or a dog. Any cock would do, he was that desperate.

He pushed the dog's heated rod into his wet cunt. When it entered him, Will screamed out in bliss.

It felt so good—to finally have something longer and thicker inside than a finger. Frantically he pushed back.The dog, irritated slightly by Will’s arching and moaning, growled and bit down on Will’s collar, forcing his face onto the ground.

The first time the dog fucked into him, Will let out a relieved sob, that turned into a long, loud moan.

With the third thrust, something in Will turned to liquid. It was as if his cunt walls tightened and massaged the dog cock inside, and it felt so heavenly, Will cried out in ecstasy.

It did not stop. Unlike the orgasms he had given himself, they left him hungrier for more, and he spread his legs and fucked himself on the cock. The dog’s movements sped up.

Lecter was watching, not even looking very aroused—only amused.

The dog's violent fucking shoved Will closer to Lecter. Will came again and again. His prick leaked copious amounts of that clear fluid.

Soon he felt a bulge pushing against his cunt, a pressure, then the entrance stretching painfully.

The knot.

Rex was getting ready to knot him.

When Rex finally pushed his fully engorged knot inside Will, Will let out a loud, sobbing scream, that ended in a breathless gasp.

Lecter sat back.

„Did I count correctly and you came four times within only ten minutes?“ He tsked, smiling.

Will nodded, but then was pushed forward again by Rex. The knot inside him rubbed against the spot Lecter had touched before and whenever the dog moved it set off another mind-numbing orgasm connected with an intense sensation that Will’s lust-addled mind somehow recognised as pain. That feeling of being painfully stretched, and knotted and bred, the feeling he had been craving, drove him nearly crazy and he howled and screamed.

Lecter leant back, pretending to be annoyed by the racket.

„Paw,“ he commanded Rex. Will heard him but did not understand the odd command. Rex barked, then lifted his huge paw and stepped onto Will’s head, so that Will was pressed with his face onto the ground. He didn’t pull out any longer but still fucked into Will, growling more and more, his movements turning erratic. Will was twitching, losing count of his orgasms.

Every time when that infernal dog thrust, his huge knot rubbing over Will’s sweet spot Will could not help but tightening around it. Finally Rex whined, then stiffened, and Will felt his insides flooded with hot dog come.

His body recognising the moment of being bred, locked.

Writhing Will came again, but this time the hot juices of the dog’s cock intensified that orgasm. He was this dog’s bitch, he knew that now, knew his place. Gratefully he ground back onto the dog.

„Shouldn’t you thank your alpha for his generous knotting of a slut like you?“ Lecter suggested in a friendly tone and Will began to babble, „thank you“ to Rex, writhing and arching.

Rex seemed unfazed, nearly bored. He wasn’t all that affected by humans in heat and he only stood, awaiting Lecter’s orders. After a while he began to move. Will moaned, when he felt another spurt in his over-sensitive cunt.

„More, please,“ he mumbled, „please breed me, please breed your bitch!“

„Very good,“ Lecter praised him. „That is exactly what you are.“

Rex however had enough and he tugged. Upon finding he was still knotted to Will he let out an impatient bark. Finally he moved again, and Will cried out in pain.

He could feel Rex lifting a hindleg, long talons scratching over his skin, the knot twisting almost painfully.

When Rex tugged again, Will sobbed, clawing at the ground. It was not only the physical pain, but the feeling that his alpha wanted to pull out. Desperately Will clenched around the dog’s enormous knot.

„Ungh,“ he whined, rolling his hips. He turned around to see Rex standing with his back to him, his back legs bent in an awkward angle. Rex growled and pushed back into Will’s cunt, his cock twitching, filling him up one last time with his come.

„Bravo!“ Lecter stood and approached to pet the dog approvingly on the head, who nosed his masters hand.

„Such a good boy,“ Lecter lauded Rex, „breeding this lowlife, dirty omega bitch.“

Lecter straightened up, then clapped into his hands. The sound reverberated in the hall.

Confused Will looked up, panting.

In sheer disbelief he saw how the winged doors opened, and a crowd of men entered, laughing and chatting.

Their voices died down as soon as they saw Will Graham.

There, only a few metres away, stood Mason Verger—one of his former suitors he had refused on the grounds that Verger’s family had made their money as pig farmers.

If Will had hoped he would help him though, he was sadly mistaken. Verger let out a high, shrill laugh—Lecter’s mouth twitched in distaste—then stepped closer to inspect Will’s semen-covered face.

„What is the meaning of this, Hannibal?“ he exclaimed, almost in boyish exuberance.

„We have talked about the efficiency of the serum your doctors invented to persuade your pigs to breed, do you remember?“ Lecter said.

Mason Verger let out another laugh.

„Don’t tell me you did this!“

„Of course I did,“ Lecter replied in his mild tone, „it works perfectly on long pigs as well.“

He pushed Will face down onto the floor, then released him. Whining softly Will tried to hide his face, but Lecter would have none of that and pulled Will up by the d-ring of his collar

„Tell the gentlemen what a cockhungry bitch you are,“ Lecter said gently.

„I … am … a … cockhungry … bitch,“ Will repeated.

The men around him regarded him with derision and growing excitement.

The dog, feeling his knot shrink, tugged again, and Will gasped. He shuddered, then couldn’t help coming again.

Laughter rose at that sight.

„I can’t believe, our pure, innocent Will Graham is such a slut when he is in heat,“ someone said. Will recognised the voice.

Matthew Brown.

„Help me,“ he croaked. Surely Matthew Brown, the boy so in love with him, would help!

Brown approached him.

„Lecter … he kidnapped me,“ Will managed to grit out, „he did this to me!“

Brown looked down at him, then slapped him so hard that Will’s head swung to the side.

„That’s for teasing me, making me believe you’re better than the dog bitch you are, for being a cold, arrogant cocktease,“ he said.

„Contenance, please,“ Lecter said with a slight frown.

„Well, I won’t be such a cold-hearted bitch like you are and help you,“ Brown opened his trousers and pulled out an impressively long cock.

Will greedily began lapping at it, instantly obeying his omega instincts, ignoring the laughter around him.

„I knew Graham was good at sucking cock,“ someone else said—Will recognised with a sinking heart Dr. Chilton’s voice, the greasy admirer he had rebuffed.

Finally the dog’s cock had deflated enough, and with a wet noise Rex pulled out. Despite clenching the dog’s semen dripped from his cunt onto the floor.

„No,“ Will whined, his body yearning to be filled.

„That is what I call a well-fucked hole,“ Chilton said from behind.

Will felt hands on his bare ass, then a cockhead nudge his cunt. Chilton was leering down at him.

„Am I still not good enough for you, my little omega slut?“ he asked, teasing Will’s wet, soaked cunt lips with thick fingers. He dipped them in, fucking them in and out, then let Will lick them.

Will sucked Chilton’s fingers hungrily, raising his ass, presenting to him.

„Please,“ Will babbled in between licking the dog come from Chilton’s fingers as if he were starved.

„Please, what, slut?“ Chilton smacked his ass with his cane. Will yelped and jumped. Chilton seemed to like that because he hit Will a few more times.

„I remember you laughing at me,“ he hissed.

„I’m sorry, Dr. Chilton,“ Will sobbed.

„You’re just a filthy omega slut gagging to be knotted, hm?“ Chilton delivered another smack with his cane, and Will howled.

„Say it,“ Chilton demanded.

„I’m … „ Will sobbed „I’m a … filthy … omega slut,“ Will cried out, desperate to have that cock inside him, „gagging for alpha cock.“

Chilton laughed, gripped Will’s hips and then slid into him.

Will sobbed with pleasure. Chilton’s cock felt so good, so thick and long. Browns cock nudged against his lips and Will opened his mouth wide to suck it. First he did not know what to do, but the feeling of Brown's hard length on his tongue was amazing. He moaned out loud as he licked and slurped around it.

Other men stood around him, and he recognised a few, from dinners and suppers he had, a few were former suitors, a few were strangers. They had always been so polite, so courteous, had always been so chivalrous.

„I want to fuck its ass,“ a man said. Lord Sutcliffe, when he remembered correctly.

 _Its_.

Another spurned suitor. Will didn’t even remember why he had brushed this one off—there had been something in his eyes he hadn’t liked.

Will, despite in a haze, a lustful frenzy, moaning with every thrust Chilton delivered and with every drop of precome he licked off Brown’s cockhead, was aware that he had at some point stopped being a person, even to himself.

Lecter walked to his desk, took a leash out of the drawers and handed it to Brown, who eagerly clipped the leash onto Will’s collar, then pulled experimentally.

From the corner of his eyes Will could see Lecter returning to the desk, leaning against it, sipping his cognac, watching.

Verger pushed in.

„Wait your turn, Pig farmer,“ Chilton gritted out, but Verger only exclaimed. „I don’t want to fuck a dirty male omega cunt. I want that little slut’s ass, so move already.“

Chilton pulled out, yanked the leash out of Brown’s hand and dragged him to a couch. Will scrambled on his fours to follow Chilton. Timidly Will looked up at Chilton. He had not known that this ridiculous, laughable joke of a man could be that cruel and hateful.

Then Chilton sat down, stroking his red, angry cock, pulling Will up. Will climbed on the couch then, sat onto his cock. Frantically he began to fuck himself onto it, closing his eyes, his mouth hanging open. He felt the couch dip and saw Brown kneeling on the couch, and automatically Will bent down and started to suck his cock.

Brown began fucking his mouth, fucking into his throat, ignoring Will’s gagging.

Another man approached the couch, then pushed his cock into Will’s hand.

Finally he heard Mason Verger breathe behind him. His mind wanted to be repulsed but his asshole was clenching.

Verger pushed a finger onto Will’s rim, testing it.

„You’re not tight enough,“ he complained, „you cock-slut. How many have you taken, hm?“

He nudged Will’s tightly furled hole with his cock, then with brutal force pushed in. Will screamed around Brown’s cock, fresh tears leaking out of his eyes.

„Ah ah,“ Mason said, „don’t be whiny, boy, you’re as loose as a cow’s cunt.“ He didn’t stop fucking Will through.

It felt too good. Will heard himself moaning and sobbing, begging for more and harder. All the while Chilton was fucking his cunt, his outwardly hateful demeanor was slowly dissipating. Instead, his hands began to roam Will’s body, pinching his nipples.

Brown let out a grunt, grabbed Will’s hair and pushed his cock into Will’s throat. Will felt it pulse hotly, tasted the come and greedily swallowed.

Brown pulled out, panting, but wiped his cock onto Will’s face and his hair.

„Come dump and rag in one, something at least,“ he sneered, then got off the couch.

Will hung his head, losing himself in Mason’s and Chilton’s combined thrusts, but Chilton tipped his chin up with one hand.

„Look at yourself,“ he mused, „covered in dog semen and alpha sperm. And you thought you’re better than me, didn’t you? You thought you could do better.“

Will had thought that.—When Chilton had tried to court him, he had laughed at him. The thought of this oily, nouveau-riche opportunist touching him had repulsed him at that time. Now Chilton’s cock was buried in him, and every movement was sheer, sick pleasure.

He came again and again, each time moaning louder.

„How does it feel being knotted by that alpha you looked down upon, hm?“ Chilton delivered another thrust, and Will swayed, clenching hard again around Chilton’s perfect, perfect cock.

Behind him Mason Verger drove in viciously, holding Will’s hips. Verger was knotting him. In his ass.

Will sobbed—the sensations were overwhelming. He could feel Verger’s hot come pulsing inside him, the knot bigger than the dog’s one, plugging everything in.

Will shuddered through his next orgasm, reaching up and pinching his nipples. He spasmed around the two cocks inside him.

Finally Chilton trembled and pushed in with a cry, and Will felt his knot, rubbing against Verger’s knot in his ass.

„Oh god,“ he whimpered. Chilton pulled him against himself, and begun to stroke his hair and his back, holding still. He pushed in a little deeper, so that his knot was not resting against Mason’s, but was a littler higher up, relieving the pressure.

Then Chilton kissed him on his lips.

Will was first completely stunned, but hungrily responded. In his state all of his senses were heightened, and that hot, searing kiss went straight to his cunt. They both moaned as Will orgasmed again, Will’s cunt gripping Chilton’s cock, milking it.

„Bored,“ Verger announced in a petulant tone. He began to pull out, despite his knot still being huge and hard in Will.

„Stop,“ Chilton said, „you’ll tear him apart.“

Will screamed in pain.

„So what? We’ll get another omega piggie to play with,“ Verger said, tugging harder.

„Stop, Verger,“ Lecter called from behind, „if you damage the omega it might bleed out onto my floor. I’d rather have you do that in my cellar, not in my drawing room.“

Chilton said nothing, but his eyes were fixed on Will’s face.

Verger stopped moving but began to slap Will’s ass. Will’s eyes glazed over and he shuddered, Chilton groaned then arched up, burying himself deeper in Will’s cunt.

He carded his hand through Will’s curls.

They resumed fucking, a slow, lazy rhythm now, strangely intimate.

„I did not want this,“ Chilton whispered, barely audible.

Will managed to lift his head and look into Chilton’s eyes.

„And yet you’re defiling me,“ he mumbled, barely able to get the words out.

„I’m not a good man,“ Chilton whispered, his voice husky.

Finally Verger’s knot deflated enough to pull out.

Chilton’s knot was still there, pressing against a spot deep inside Will, that made him come every time he moved, a source of never-ending, torturous pleasure.

Chilton too seemed to be lost, throwing his head back, moaning open-mouthed. Will found himself kissing him. Surprised he saw Chilton open his eyes, and for a moment Will thought he would push him off, but then Chilton reciprocated and they kissed for minutes, moaning into each others mouths.

Someone yanked Will’s head back.

„How dare you, you filthy slut,“ Brown hissed, „Do you think just because we use you as our hole you’re allowed to kiss the esteemed doctor?“

Chilton did not protest but simply looked away.

Soon his knot deflated too and much more carefully than Verger he withdrew.

He laid Will down, but in the next moment Brown and another man, whose name Will did not remember, pulled him up on his collar.

„I bet it can take three cocks,“ Brown exclaimed.

„No,“ Will protested weakly.

„Will, show us your holes,“ Verger giggled maniacally. He positioned Will with his back on the sofa but his legs spread and in the air, exposing his swollen and gaping holes, both of them glistening wet with their sperm.

He could feel spunk seep out of both of his holes.

The alphas stepped closer, looking down on him. He realised that some of them had taken out their cocks and were masturbating, aiming for his face.

He opened his mouth wide, begging them for their hot spunk. Although he had come numerous times now, his cunt and his hole still wanted more, needed to be filled.

„Definitely ready for three,“ exclaimed Brown with a gleeful grin on his young face. He went to the couch, then laid down, pulling Will on to of him, inserting his cock without much ado into his red, wet hole. By now he was stretched enough to take it without pain.

Will exhaled, then when Matthew circled his nipples began to moan uncontrollably.

„Come on, Mr Budge,“ Matthew beckoned to an elegant, dark-skinned man in a formidable suit, standing a bit further away. Budge finished a tumbler of scotch. Will felt the couch dip, then another cock nudge his cunt. Rivulets of come and his own juices streamed out of him.

Budge smirked down with intense, bright eyes at Will, then climbed upon the sofa, carefully positioning himself so he could fuck Will’s cunt.

Budge slid into Will’s cunt, and Will whined. His cock felt so good, a hot, smooth rod, fucking perfectly into that spot in him, that made him clench with pleasure.

Finally someone else, a man with dark hair, who Will had briefly met at Alana Bloom’s house came into view.

„So wet,“ he said, as he looked down onto the swollen cunt lips. He traced them with his index finger.

„Is that normal that it produces so much juice?“ he asked Lecter.

„No. Will Graham is just an exceptionally eager omega, made to be bred,“ Lecter said nonchalantly. While the other men were in various states of undress, Lecter had merely unbuttoned the two first buttons of his waistcoat.

„It seems so,“ the man said, then pushed his cock in. Will screamed at the intense sensation.

Only a few hours ago he never had anything beside his fingers inside him and now he was being fucked by three cocks but the most shameful thing was that he was coming again and again, that his body wanted it so much.

„It’s really milking my cock, the slut“ the man said above him, and Will came again, realising that he was now conditioned to crave humiliation.

Maybe that potion had not created the craving to be insulted and taken, this hunger to be defiled but simply brought his desires to the surface? Otherwise how could it feel that good?

Maybe he had harboured his dark secrets all along and Lecter had just recognised them, had seen that behind his cocky attitude and lousy manners was a need to be held down and fucked like a bitch, writhing naked and covered in sperm in front of thirty or more of London’s esteemed gentlemen.

Yes, he was a bitch in heat, nothing else. Just a hole for his masters to come in, a mouth to suck cocks.

He cried out when the two cocks in his cunt began to form their knots, the pain-pleasure whiting out his mind. The nameless man above him, pulled out to come all over Will’s face.

Without being told Will opened his mouth wide, licking and swallowing the man’s hot, salty come hungrily. The man laughed at his expression of bliss.

„So hungry for spunk, hm?“

Will only nodded, feeling his entire face and his face coated with another thick layer of sperm.

Budge knotted his cunt, his eery bright eyes resting on Will’s face taking in his humiliation.

He kept moving inside Will, only groaning once, when Matthew’s knot in his ass grew, putting pressure onto his cock too. Matthew slid out of him, then slammed his cock back in, and Will whimpered and howled mindlessly, incapable of forming words.

Matthew’s cock began to pulse inside him, and Will couldn’t help himself, he screamed while he was coming. By now he agreed mindlessly, whenever he was being called a slut and a filthy whore, repeated it himself, eagerly.

He had only a vague idea of who he had been before he had entered Lecter’s home, but knew that this person did not exist any longer.

With a triumphant grin Budge began to come inside him too, and with both cocks pumping come inside him, Will came again, his legs spread wide. Brown reached around and twisted both his nipples cruelly, and Will wailed, legs and arms twitching.

Finally both of their knots deflated. Budge withdrew slowly, prompting an exhausted sigh from from Will, while Brown viciously pulled his large cock out in a quick brutal movement, then pushed Will off him and onto the ground. Exhausted Will crawled a few metres away but then collapsed.

His asshole made an undignified noise as it emptied out streams of whitish sperm, and Will sobbed, mortified. He truly was an animal. The men around him laughed.

Lecter refilled the drinks. There was more clinking of glasses.

After barely a minute Will felt the lust spreading through his system again, the irresistible urge to be fucked and he moaned. His cunt was so swollen he felt his cuntlips rubbing against each other wetly, and his hungry hole was clenching longingly for cock, releasing slick, hot lubrication.

He needed to feel more, to be filled, and that raw hunger burnt the remnants of his mind away.

After a while he managed to be on his fours and crawl towards the men, but they pushed him away with their polished boots.

Verger brought the dog, who had been lying in a corner, back.

„Suck his cock,“ he demanded, grinning.

Will tried to move away, but he was stopped by a boot on his back.

The dog stood perfectly still, his eyes rolling, panting. He didn’t look at Will but at Verger, letting out a questioning bark.

„Tell you what,“ Brown said behind him, „be a good bitch and suck his cock and we’ll fuck and knot you one more time.“

Will breathed in and out, trying to control his heat but it was useless. His cock was hard, smearing pre-come against his belly, and with every moment the throbbing in his cunt and hole got stronger again.

He realised the men around him were waiting.

He started to tremble again, and then tilted his hips upwards.

Brown and Verger laughed hysterically.

„Come on, be a good dog-slut, suck that cock. You know you want to,“ Verger crowed.

Finally Will dragged himself towards the dog, who observed him cooly. Whimpering Will crouched underneath the massive dog and licked the half-sheathed, red cock. It was warm and smelled of animal. He half feared, half hoped the dog would react aggressively but the dog only emitted a whining growl, and stood still. Will began to suckle. Tears were streaming over his face as he tried not to think how he looked like.

The dog started moving, pumping his cock into Will’s mouth. Slightly bitter, watery fluid leaked out of its tip, and sickening pleasure filled Will—tingled in his nipples, in his cunt, his ass. Something in him enjoyed being on his knees and hands, sucking off a dog and presenting himself naked to all these alphas.

From the corner of his eye he could see their leering faces, their grins, could see how most of them had their cocks out, jerking themselves off to Will degrading himself.

The harder Will sucked on the red, tapered dog cock, the more aroused he became. To his far left, Chilton stood holding a glass of scotch. Only him and Lecter were fully clothed, leaning at the desk, and not touching themselves, just watching, but while Lecter had a look of mild curiosity and a smile on his face, Chilton only stood there.

„Please … don’t look,“ Will suddenly said, the dog's cock slipping out of his mouth. He himself had no idea why it pained him. He didn’t care any longer about the others, but for some reason he could not endure Chilton watching him like this.

„Please,“ Will begged, tears in his eyes.

And then Chilton averted his eyes. Amidst the laughing and jeering no one else noticed, not even Lecter who was re-filling his glass.

Verger angrily smacked his head. Will had always suspected a nasty personality underneath Verger’s cold grin but he had not expected the pure hatefulness, the sadistic enjoyment of cruelty. In that regard he was a different creature than Hannibal Lecter or even Tobias Budge.

„Sluts like you should only open their mouths to suck cock,“ Verger said, smacking Will’s head again, then pushing it underneath the dog. Will ducked his head and found the leaking, red cock again, closing his lips around it and began to suck obediently.

A few men stood around Lecter, congratulating him. Most of them were heavily inebriated, red-faced and glassy-eyed.

Suddenly the wing doors were pushed open.

„What is the meaning of this?“

Jack Crawford entered, taking long strides towards Lecter, holding a letter.

„Lecter, I don’t appreciate being waken up in the middle of the—„ Crawford fell silent at the sight of Will, naked and covered in sperm on his hands and knees, sucking a dog’s cock.

„Don’t you dare to stop,“ Brown kicked him in the side and Will obediently continued sucking.

„Your precious little omega you wanted to sell off for ten thousand pounds decided to go into heat tonight,“ Verger said smugly.

„I could sue you,“ growled Crawford, making no pretense of how much he detested Verger, but Verger only laughed.

„Unfortunately Jack, this isn’t Mr. Verger’s fault,“ Lecter said smoothly, pulling out the falsified epistle from his breast pocket.

Crawford yanked the letter out of Lecter’s hand and read the lines, supposedly written by Will himself.

„He knew he was going into heat—you can’t go into a heat this full-blown and not know at least three days in advance,“ Brown chimed in, „you can’t sue anyone just because your virgin omega turned out to be cock-hungry slut.“

Crawford threw the letter back onto the ground watching Will with a bitter look in his eyes.

„I can still sell him to the brothels in Red Street,“ he muttered, „at least I’ll get half of the money I paid for him back.“

Red Street was a notorious area, known for the cheapest whores and brothels.

„I am truly sorry for your loss,“ Lecter offered diplomatically, „Care for a scotch? Cognac?“

„I need a scotch right now,“ Crawford grumbled, looking darkly at Will sucking vigorously.

Finally the dog moved its hind legs, scratched over the tiles rocking forward. For a dog it was an unusually slow motion but it was powerful. Will felt a spongy yet hard bulge press against his lips, then tasted the first spurt of come. It was hotter and saltier than human come, and there was so much more. He tried to swallow the slimy liquid, but could not prevent it leaking out of the corners of his mouth, running down his chin. The gathered men laughed as Will moaned and slurped around the cock.

He kept sucking and swallowing until the dog moved away, tired of Will's mouth and tongue.

Aroused by the sight another man stepped behind him and began to fuck his abused hole. He was torn between trying to prevent him from fucking into his prostate and making him come, and from wriggling his hips eagerly.

Crawford unfolded a large handkerchief and held it under his nose, presumably to protect himself from the strong heat scent. His loyalty to his wife Bella was legendary. Will saw how Lecter inhaled the cool rose scent, emanating from the fabric.

„This one was supposed to pay the doctor’s bills for my Bella,“ Crawford said, knocking his scotch back, which Lecter immediately re-filled.

Lecter winced sympathetically.

„I did Will that tonight was no good, since I had planned a dinner with my alpha friends and a game of cards but it appeared in a highly aroused state at my place, undressed, and then things took a rather erotic turn.“

„What’s done is done,“ Crawford said.

Will tried to move towards Crawford, a man he had never perceived as outright kind but at least not as cruel. Brown pulled him back.

„Where do you think you’re going?“ he sneered, and hauled him to the couch, where a man, naked from the waist down, held a long thick cock up for Will to sit on.

Will was pulled up, then maneuvered onto the man, so that his cock entered his hole. Before he could begin to move, someone else pushed into his cunt and Will let out a long sobbing moan.

He was so wet after sucking that cock, so needy.

Then the fucking halted, and someone nudged another cock head against his hole.

„Too much,“ he quietly whined, but no one paid him attention.

The man on top of him moved, apparently to accommodate the other man behind him, and suddenly Will felt his hole being stretched, and another cock sliding into his asshole.

First he felt searing pain, felt he was being torn apart. Then the man in his cunt began to move, fuck into him in slow movements, and slowly Will felt himself getting wet again. His hole tried to clench around the huge intrusion but failed. After a while the man underneath him started to move faster, and suddenly it felt as if the pain was snuffed out like a candle. Any discomfort soon got lost in the haze of re-newed, doubled lust, two cocks sliding in a slow, maddening rhythm in his hole. They pressed into his prostate and his own cock began to leak. The stretch, the feeling of being filled was incredible to Will. Idly he wondered if it would be somehow possible to stuff four cock into him, two into his cunt, two into his ass? He heard himself screaming obscenities, beg them for more and harder.

Someone slapped him for speaking out of turn, but did increase his tempo.

The man fucking his cunt, rubbed his nipples and fondled his breasts, and Will came, his orgasm lasting almost a minute, during which he moaned and shuddered and trembled.

The men soon were close too, brought to the edge by Will’s inner contractions. The first one to come pulled their cock out and came onto Will’s face, demanding to be licked clean. Will exhausted and feeling his heat finally wind down, cleaned him up.

The next one shot his load into his clenching hole, but also pulled Will’s face towards his cock, demanding to clean him up. Finally the man who was fucking his cunt came onto Will’s face, a thick, white stream of hot, delicious spunk, which Will licked up gratefully, too. He felt his belly must be rounded by now with the amount of sperm he had sucked and licked today.

Exhausted he sank onto the ground.

He still felt the demands of his body, still felt the need to be fucked and knotted but by now it wasn’t as urgent and burning like a few hours ago.

Crawford put his empty glass down, then stepped forward to take the leash.

"Alright," he said darkly, "the fun is over for tonight."

He pulled at the leash. Will moaned weakly.

"I'm taking it to the pier, maybe I can get at least the money I spent on it back."

The brothels at the pier had a reputation of killing omegas off after a few months or a year, and dumping their bodies into the sea.

"Don't bet on it," Sutcliffe joked, and his friends gathered around him chuckled.

"If you clean it up, you might get fifteen or twenty pounds for it," Budge remarked.

Crawford's expression was glum.

"You ruined my omega," he said.

"It ruined itself," Brown protested.

"I'll give you thirty for it," Budge offered.

Crawford considered the offer.

„Hundred,“ Chilton quietly said.

Will looked up at the sound of his voice. The other alphas had stopped speaking.

Crawford swiveled his head around.

„What did you say?“ he asked sharply.

„I offered hundred for the omega.“

Chilton was leaning against the large window of Lecter’s drawing room, looking out into the night.

„He is yours,“ Crawford said, his eyes narrowed.

„What on earth are you going to do with a worthless omega now?“ Verger asked, aghast.

Lecter tilted his head in an amused manner, looking at Will, then at Chilton.

„And why not?“ he said, putting his tumbler down, „Will might be in good hands and we all know we can trust the good doctor to remain discreet.“

Crawford shrugged.

„I’ll be frank, I’m glad of being rid of it. Saves me the trouble of feeding it until I can take it to the whore houses down at the pier.“

Will shuddered internally but held his head down.

Chilton stepped away from the window, then pulled out his wallet from his breast pocket.

„Hundred pounds, Mr. Crawford,“ he said, „and a handshake.“

The two men shook hands with each other. Lecter accompanied Crawford out of the room.

The other alphas began to mumble and some of them scoffed at Chilton. Most of them clapped him on the shoulder in a good-natured way.

„Better get rid of it before you get a wife though, hm?“ Sutcliffe said.

„Dr. Chilton is in love,“ Brown said, „a very noble sentiment although wasted on such a filthy little thing.“

„What a buy,“ Verger mocked him, „I bet it would have been more useful as food for my pigs.“

Chilton said nothing, only took Will's leash.

He waited until Lecter returned then bowed to take his leave.

Lecter said nothing more, but smiled at Will who crawled naked behind Chilton. Lecter walked them out of the drawing room, stood silently while a servant brought Chilton’s hat and cape.

"Will I see you at dinner next week?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chilton replied mechanically.

Lecter straightened and nodded a goodbye. Once Chilton had his gloves on, he turned around and walked back to the drawing room.

Chilton waited until the doors had closed behind Lecter, then picked Will up and carried him to the waiting carriage and laid him down onto the leather benches. He took off his cape and draped it over Will.

Once Chilton was seated too, holding Will’s head onto his lap, he knocked at the ceiling with his cane and the carriage set in motion.

Around them the city was awakening.

Will could hear the voices of the market people and workers, the sound of the wooden wheels of the delivery vehicles. The smells of fresh bread, fruits and vegetables wafted into the carriage through a crack.

Will saw Chilton’s legs dressed in his expensive, gaudy wool trousers, the polished cane, focussed on the leather gloves.

„Why?“ asked Will after Chilton remained silent for a long while.

Chilton shrugged.

„I am a greedy man,“ he said.

Will was not sure if he understood but said nothing.

„I wanted you from the first moment I saw you,“ Chilton finally said in such a quiet voice, Will barely heard him, „you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.“

Will’s dreams of becoming some wealthy aristocrat’s omega mate had been shattered by Lecter. He would never be able to be anyone’s mated omega, not in this city, and he would live a servant’s life from now on but it was better to be Chilton’s property than being bought by Verger.

„I am deeply grateful, Dr. Chilton,“ Will said, demurely lowering his lashes, pulling his cape around his shoulders, then looking up.

Chilton snorted.

„I doubt it,“ he raised an eyebrow, „Your life was destroyed tonight. I took part in it, in your defiling, in your destruction.“

„Dr. Lecter gave me a serum to induce my heat,“ Will said, „Alphas can’t resist the scent of an omega in heat.“

At that Chilton laughed, but he didn’t argue with Will.

„You belong to me now,“ he said instead, his green eyes boring into Will’s.

„You’re … mine.“

That last word was almost intoned like a question, as if Chilton despite being a wealthy alpha who had just bought a worthless omega for a few pounds, was not even sure of his dominance over Will.

Will let himself be lulled to sleep by the steady motion of the carriage and soon he dozed off, exhausted.


End file.
